To Be Loved
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: I was listening to the song "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach the other day and got this wonderful idea. IchiXIshi


To Be Loved

An IchigoXUryu Fanfiction

_"Waoooh I never give in, Waoooh I never give up, Waoooh I never give in, I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"_ The music was loud and could easily be heard next to the orange-haired student listening to his iPod. Ichigo's head was moving with the beat of the song, his lips moving perfectly with the words. The black-haired Quincy sitting next to him was getting annoyed with the volume of the other's music. When Uryu tuned in and heard the lyrics, he began to really question what Ichigo was listening to. It sounded... Dirty.

_"I want domination, I want your submission"_ While Uryu was thinking that the song sounded dirty, Ichigo's gaze had turned to the Quincy during the part that had made him question the music. In his head, Ichigo was imagining his friend beneathe him, imagining the proud archer swallowing that god damn pride and submitting to the soul reaper's will.

"Kurosaki, what the hell are you listening to?" asked Uryu, who at this point was utterly annoyed and somewhat disgusted at the lyrics. Ichigo shifted in his seat and took out one head-phone.

"What was that Uryu?" asked the soul reaper. He purposely used Uryu's first name, he knew it annoyed the Quincy to no end. They archer growled and replied "I said, What the hell are you listening to, Kurosaki?" Ichigo got a smirk on his face and moved closer to his classmate.

"Why? You like it?" Asked Ichigo.

"No. It sounds obscene."

"And is there something wrong with 'obscene'?" Ichigo's mind was flashing images of the Quincy in his head. Tied up, handcuffed, begging, moaning Ichigo's name, gasping for air after a heated kiss, looking up at the soul reaper with lust-filled eyes. All of these were images that were being displayed in Ichigo's head. Just the thought of the arrogant Quincy being so submissive made his pants feel like they were getting tighter. He was too preocupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice how close he was getting to the archer.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong with obscene..." Uryu said, starting to turn a light pink as Ichigo got closer and closer.

BAM!

The chair clattered then stopped moving on the floor, the black-haired student looking up from behind his glasses at the brown eyes of the orange-haired reaper. Ichigo was snapped back to reality by the sound of the chair. He looked down at the Quincy, who was now sitting on the floor, looking up at Ichigo. The image of Uryu surrendering himself to Ichigo crossed his mind, then faded as he noticed that Uryu looked... frightened. Not terrified, but slightly scared. The archer recollected himself and then got up, replaced the chair, and walked, almost ran, out the door. Uryu didn't stop running until he was safely locked up in his own apartment. He leaned back against the door, sliding down to a sitting position.

_What the hell... is with Kurosaki? Hmn... _The quincy was deep in thought now. His body was disagreeing with his head. His mind was saying 'I'm glad to be away from him...' His body, however, was saying 'Why did I run away, I want to go back!'

_I shouldn't have run away like that... It's just Ichigo... right? He always does random shit to me... Though...he's never been that close before... but hey, change is good someti- Woah... Wait... Did I just think that Kuros- Ichigo being close to me could be... a good thing? What he was thinking of doing to me... that was... wrong... I shouldn't want to have Ichigo thinking about it again... and I shouldn't want Ichigo to do that to me... Should I? That's not right... I mean, we're both guys... _ Uryu was completely lost in thought, he lost track of time. He was snapped back to the real world when he heard a knock on the door. The archer got up and opened the door.

_Shit..._

Ichigo stood in the door way.

"Hey. Why'd you run off today?" Ichigo asked as he walked in, inviting himself into Uryu's apartment. The black-haired teen watched him walk in and sit down on the couch.

"I... Just got uncomfotable." The Quincy said quickly. He technically wasn't lying because he hadn't been comfortable with Ichigo being so close. He closed the door and locked it. Ichigo looked back at the boy standing at the door.

"Uryu... You okay?" Ichigo said in an almost concerned voice. Uryu looked up and said "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay." He stode across the room and sat on the couch with the soul reaper. Ichigo watched the Quincy, images from earlier flashing quickly through his mind.

"Uryu."

"What?"

"I'll never give in. I'll never give up. I just wanna be loved." Ichigo said, quoting the song he had been listening to. The archer looked at him confused. The orange-haired student moved closer to Uryu. He was hovering above the boy with the glasses now and he repeated himself.

"I'll never give in. I'll never give up. I just wanna be loved." With that, he leaned foward and kissed the Quincy. Uryu's eyes widened behind his glasses as Ichigo's tounge parted his lips and slipped inside his mouth. Uryu didn't know what to feel. He felt like he should push his friend away, yet he wanted to bring his friend closer. Then, for once in his life, the archer reluctantly swallowed his pride and gave in. Uryu's eyes closed and he let Ichigo's tounge glide over his own. He let the soul reaper explore his mouth. Ichigo began to slip his hand under Uryu's shirt, but the Quincy pushed him away. Uryu was blushing, he'd not been kissed like that before. The soul reaper looked at him and smirked.

"You didn't push me away when I kissed you." Ichigo said with an evil smirk on his face. This look made Uryu's blush grow in intensity and he looked away. The orange-haired student moved and nuzzled his friends neck, placing little kisses and bites along the vein. Uryu stayed still, letting Ichigo do what he wanted. Ichigo whispered in a seductive voice, "I want your submission, I see you're not resisting to this temptation." He sucked on the pulse point beneathe the black-haired boy's ear, earning a light moan from him. Ichigo began to slide his hand under Uryu's shirt again. The archer didn't push him away this time. The soul reaper grinned and let his hand run over his friend's pale, lean chest. Uryu's eyes closed, he was getting used to the feel of Ichigo kissing and nipping at his neck, running his tan hands over the pale skin of the Quincy's chest. He felt the orange-haired boy's hand run down his chest, to his stomach, then lower. Uryu's eyes snapped open when Ichigo's fingers slipped into his pants.

"I-Ichigo... Please... No... Please don't do thi-" Uryu's protesets were silenced when Ichigo took his lips into a passionate kiss. The black-haired boy squirmed under the soul reaper as Ichigo's hand reached Uryu's hardening member. Uryu moaned into Ichigo's mouth.

_N-No... I have to stop this! But it feels so good... I don't WANT to stop it... _The archer was arguing in his mind. The orange-haired teen pulled away from the kiss and looked at his friend. The boy beneathe him was blushing, his eyes were now shut tight, his mouth open, gasping for air, a trail of saliva running down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Ichigo couldn't help but grin. Uryu opened his eyes and looked at the boy above him. His eyes were now clouded with lust. His mind gave in to the desires of his body.

"I-Ichigo..." He said quietly. "P-please..." Ichigo's grin grew wider and he said "You don't even have to ask." His hands began unbuttoning Uryu's shirt, as he moved so he was stadling the archer's hips. Ichigo could feel the black-haired student's erection through both of their pants. He removed the Quincy's shirt and began kissing the boy's collar bone. His hands began to work at taking off the archer's pants. Uryu's body was in control, his mind took a back seat and when Ichigo's hands were pulling off the Quincy's pants, he grabbed the soul reaper and pulled him in for a heated kiss, crashing their mouths together, then exploring the other's cavernous mouth. Ichigo finally removed his friend's pants and he satrted to remove his own clothing. They were both in their boxers only now, Ichigo was laying on top of his black-haired friend, kissing and nipping at his neck and jaw line again. Uryu's hips jerked up when Ichigo bit down on his collar bone. The sudden friction caused them both to moan.

"I-Ichigo..." Uryu moaned and gasped as he felt his friend's hand wrap around his hard length. Ichigo began to pump the Quincy's member, earning a loud moan from him. The archer's hips met the soul reaper's every move. The orange-haired teen licked his friend's bottom lip and whispered "Nn... Uryu... You're already so damn hard... I have barely even begun." With that, Ichigo kissed down the pale chest and stomach. He momentarily removed his hand from around his friend's member, making him whimper at the lack of contact between them. The soul reaper pulled off the boxers of the boy beneathe him, along with his own, leaving them both compeltely naked. Ichigo smirked. Uryu looked down at the orange-haired student's erection and blushed a deep crimson, taking note of it's size. Ichigo leaned over the other boy, his hand gently encircling the archer's cock. The Quincy's hips bucked up and he looked at the soul reaper with pleading eyes.

"Just be patient, Uryu." Ichigo hummed. He left a trail of kisses down the lean, pale chest and stomach of the black-haired boy. The orange-haired student took one look at his friend's face before he completely engulfed his friend's erection, taking all of him in his mouth. Uryu threw his head back, letting out a long, drawn out moan. The archer's hips lifted up off the bed, forcing his shaft further into Ichigo's mouth and throat. Ichigo's head began to bob up and down on the Quincy's member. Uyru grabbed onto the sheets, his eyes closed, face flushed, moaning Ichigo's name. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax already and didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Ichigo... I-I'm g-gonna..." Moaned the black-haired student, his eyes looking for the chocolate brown one's of his lover. Ichigo looked up, their eyes meeting.

_Come on Uryu_ The orange-haired student's eyes held this message. Uryu's hips again bucked up when Ichigo ran his tounge over a large vein. That sent him over the edge. Uryu released his seed into the soul reaper's mouth as he let out a long, loud moan. Ichigo swallowed most of the milky-white substance his friend had just shot in to his mouth, but saved some. He lifted his head off of the Quincy's member and crawled up his body. He looked down at the boy with glasses and he drew closer for another heated kiss. As the orange-haired boy's tounge glided over the archer's, Uryu could taste something other than just the usual. It was salty, almost bitter, but he liked it. When Ichigo pulled away, he looked down into the dark eyes behind the glasses. He smiled and again, wrapped a hand around the other boy's softening cock. Uyru let out a slight moan at the contact. The soul reaper slowly began to pump his friend's member, reawakening the boy's hard-on. The Quincy moaned as the boy above him jerked him off. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped. Uryu looked at him confused.

"W-Why'd you st-stop?" He said between stagered breathes.

"Shhh." Ichigo said quietly. He could hear footsteps in the hallway passing by the archer's apartment. When the footsteps could no longer be heard, Ichigo reached over and grabbed his pants, pulling a small tube from the pocket. He opened the tube and then squirted some of the substance onto his fingers. The soul reaper looked at the Quincy and said "This may feel a bit uncomfortable at first... but it'll get better... I promise." Ichigo lifted up Uryu's bottom half, putting the other boy's legs over his shoulders. He looked at the black-haired boy beneathe him and he inserted a finger into the other teen's hole. Uryu gasped and he squirmed, under the orange-haired boy. The soul reaper waited until the archer was relaxed and then he added another finger. The Quincy made a noise that sounded like a moan and a gasp when Ichigo put in a third finger and began to stretch out the ring of muscle. Once the black-haired boy was nice and relaxed, the soul reaper removed his fingers and lined himself up.

"Are you ready... Uryu?" Ichigo asked in an almost seductive tone. Uryu looked at him with lust-filled eyes through his glasses and whispered "Do it." Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his erection into his friend's tight hole, almost all the way to the balls. Uryu moaned out loudly at the sudden intrusion. Ichigo didn't move for a moment, letting the boy beneathe him get used to the feel of his member inside Uryu's tight ass.

_Holy hell... So damn tight..._ Ichigo thought to himself.

"I-Ichigo, Move. Please move." Uryu moaned out. He needed his friend to move. It was starting to become rather uncomfortable. Ichigo pulled out some and then thrust back into the other boy. With every one of the Quincy's moans, Ichigo would just thrust back in faster and harder, eventually angling his thrusts, looking for the sweet spot that would make Uryu scream out in pleasure. Then, he found it. The black-haired boy threw back his head, yelling out Ichigo's name. The orange-haired teen grinned. He'd found the spot he was looking for and he knew it from the wonderful reaction he'd gotten. He angled his thrusts to hit that same spot over and over, each time slamming into his classmate harder and harder. With one last scream, Uryu came. His cock shooting streams of white, sticky liquid between the two, all over their bellies. Ichigo came soon after, filling his friend with his hot, sticky seed. There the two layed, both panting and gasping for air, a sticky mess. Ichigo looked at the boy with the glasses and grinned. The archer had few splats of the milky white substance on his face. The orange-haired boy leaned in and licked the splats off of his friend's pale skin.

"Uryu?" Ichigo said as he nuzzled his face into the nape of the Quincy's neck.

"Yes?"

"Can we do this again sometime soon?" Asked the soul reaper. Uryu's cheeks flushed lightly and he thought for a moment.

"...Sure." He said with a small smile. "But I still wanna know about that song." Ichigo laughed a little, and kissed his friend's neck lightly.

"Alright. You can listen to it tomorrow." The soul reaper said before drifting into a deep sleep, a content look on his face instead of his usual glare. Uryu soon fell asleep after.

/

The next morning, Uryu was in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself and Ichigo when he heard the song playing from behind him. After hearing it just once, it became his favorite song and he would sing along with it any time he heard it.


End file.
